


Два одиночества

by Gercog, leosapiens, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Баки одинок, Питер влюблен, Тони чрезвычайно добр.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Несовершеннолетний персонаж в действия сексуального характера не вовлечен.

Баки Барнс собирал себя по кусочкам. Там, где у Стива был четкий разрыв между прошлым и будущим, у него было лоскутное одеяло из чужих смертей. Сшитые между собой грубыми нитками, они составляли его личность. На их ало-черном фоне лоскутки детства и молодости казались вытертыми, тусклыми. Он состоял из смерти больше чем наполовину, и от этого глаза его всегда были тревожны и пусты. 

Питер приходил к нему по ночам. Баки не понимал, зачем это ему, но не мог отказать. Окно его дешевой квартиры на четвертом этаже открывалось в темноте, и в смятую несвежую постель проскальзывало горячее молодое тело, прижимаясь к нему прямо в одежде, крепко обнимая. Питер напоминал ему кого-то. Самого себя? Нет. Стива? Тоже нет. Возможно, просто молодость, всеобъемлющую, захватывающую, полную жизни. 

Баки отчаянно сжимал в ответ его жаркое тело, словно пытаясь слиться с ним, вобрать в себя хоть кусочек тепла. Замирал, когда тонкие губы прикасались к его собственным, впивался пальцами в худую спину, каждый раз удивляясь тому, что обладатель всего этого на самом деле сильнее него. Тело Паркера было крепким и стремительным, как река; поцелуй углублялся, становился болезненным, полным сдерживаемых желаний. Губы ныли, возбуждение отдавалось по всему телу, и он отстранялся в молчаливом ежедневном ритуале самопожертвования. Глубоко вдыхал и качал головой, глядя в требовательные, отчаянные, почти черные в полутьме глаза. 

Питер удрученно кивал, ничего уже не ожидая, снова обнимал его, прилегая так близко, как мог, натягивал на себя покрывало и утыкался лицом в его грудь. Через пару часов он уходил, пропадая за окном так же бесшумно, как и появился, оставляя за собой отчетливо пустое место и тягучее, противное одиночество. 

* * *

Все началось на вечеринке в Башне Старка, на которой Питера и не должно было быть, учитывая количества потребляемого там алкоголя. Но Паркер вел себя примерно, никто ему не наливал, а выгнать его было бы несправедливым, учитывая, что в отмечаемой тем вечером операции он был задействован вполне как взрослый. Стремительно передвигаясь по залу и участвуя во всех разговорах, в которых мог, он вызывал теплые улыбки везде, где оказывался. 

Баки чувствовал себя там куда менее уместно, несмотря на все старания Стива его развлечь, а может, и благодаря им. Слишком отчетливо они выделяли тот факт, что остальные неловко сторонились его, а приглашенные не из членов команды так и вовсе опасались. Он не пил, давно разучился улыбаться и разговаривать ни о чем, и ему мучительно хотелось скрыться, уйти, или хотя бы уединиться где-нибудь в углу.  
Видно было, что Стиву больно от того каким он стал, насколько изменился, но сделать с этим Баки ничего не мог, и от этого было еще более тошно. 

Время тянулось невыносимо долго, и Баки уже готов был сдаться и отправиться наконец домой. Стива увлекли куда-то многочисленные поклонники, и он остался наедине с бокалом содовой. Самое время было бы тихо ускользнуть, так, чтобы не увидеть разочарованного лица друга, когда тот обнаружит его отсутствие. На пути к выходу он заметил неловко спящего на стуле подростка, уже успевшего выдохнуться, но не готового сдать позиции и отправиться домой. 

Баки склонился над ним, чтобы разбудить, но давно забытое воспоминание всколыхнулось в нем, и вместо этого он вдруг поднял парня на руки. В темном углу коридора, ведущего к лифту, стоял диван, на котором он сам уединялся, когда становилось совсем невмоготу. Спать на нем будет куда удобнее. 

Руки Паркера сонно обернулись вокруг его шеи, и Баки почувствовал, как прикосновение привычно отдалось внутри него болезненным напряжением. Оно появлялось каждый раз, когда Стив обнимал его или хлопал по плечу, и долго еще потом терзало его невнятным желанием. Он и не заметил, как вместо того, чтобы переложить паренька на диван, сам очутился там же в обнимку с ним. Жгучий стыд от беззастенчивого использования чужого спящего тела для столь нелепых нужд накрыл его. Баки отстранился было, но руки крепче сжали его шею, а лицо Паркера уткнулось в его гладко выбритый в честь вечеринки подбородок. Паучок отчаянно делал вид, что спит, но дыхание выдавало его с головой. 

Баки позволил себе расслабиться и обнять его в ответ, непроизвольно замерев, чтобы не спугнуть. Он прижался лицом к волосам паренька, глубоко вдохнул его запах и забыл выдохнуть, чувствуя, как сладкое напряжение разливается по телу. Вздрогнув от отвращения к своему предательскому организму, он резко поднялся, уронив на диван мгновенно сгрупировавшегося Паркера. Тот уставился на него большими глазами, ожидая какой-то реакции, но Баки только нервно облизнул пересохшие губы и молча направился к лифту. Он понятия не имел, что сказать, и даже что думать. 

* * *

Все по-настоящему началось, когда Баки вошёл в дом и замер в дверях, услышав звуки из открытого окна, которое он точно закрывал. Пистолет моментально очутился у него в руках, и он двинулся внутрь, собранный и напряженный. В полутьме, освещенный со спины неоновой рекламой мотеля («24 ЧАСА В СУТКИ СДАЕМ ПО ЧАСАМ»), сидел Питер Паркер — в костюме Человека-Паука, но без маски. Он смотрел настороженно, неуверенно, и смущенно улыбнулся, увидев оружие в руках Баки. 

— Я не хотел напугать, извини, — пробормотал он, не двигаясь с места. Баки молча кивнул и убрал пистолет в кобуру.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипло поинтересовался он. Не так часто к нему наведывался в гости кто-то кроме Стива, и никогда через окно. 

Питер замялся, поднялся, завозился с рамой, закрывая ее, и подошел к нему. 

— Я... — протянул он, явно не находя слов, и шагнул вперёд, обхватывая торс Баки руками, прильнув к нему всем телом. Оба замерли. Питер в ожидании реакции; Баки от неожиданности, нерешительно приподняв руки, не зная, куда девать себя и их. 

Пауза затягивалась, парень прижимался к нему, постепенно успокаиваясь. Тело Баки болезненно напряглось от ощущения чужого тепла. Он сдался, тяжело вздохнув, и его руки опустились на плечи Питера. Прикосновение металла наверняка было не особо приятно, но Паркер ничего не сказал, лишь уткнулся лицом в его грудь, окончательно расслабляясь. Они простояли так целую вечность, или если верить часам, мерно тикающим над его кроватью — пятнадцать минут. 

Наконец Баки отстранился, делая шаг назад и внимательно глядя в его глаза. 

— Ничего не будет, ты понимаешь? — жестким и тревожным голосом спросил он. Почему-то ему было очень важно это сказать. 

Питер кивнул в ответ, взял его за руку и потянул к кровати. Можно ли было считать «ничем» тесные объятия и неловкие поцелуи, Баки не знал, но отказать ему и себе в них не смог. Больше ничего не было, но даже за это ему было мучительно стыдно потом. До следующего раза. 

* * *

Операция в Индии становилась все сложнее. Вместо запланированного четкого превентивного удара они уже второй день были заняты поисками злоумышленников в трущобах, чувствуя себя враждебными чужаками на этой земле. Но отступить значило подвергнуть опасности миллионы жизней, и они продолжали.

Ночью, усталые и разочарованные неудачей, они устроились на ночлег в двух небольших комнатах, которые нашел им Беннер. Там не было стекол и внутренних дверей, но были стены и крыша, и на тот момент этого вполне хватало. 

Тони не спалось, но в этом не было ничего нового. И без того перевозбужденное, всегда продумывающее множество ходов, бурлящее идеями, на операциях его сознание становилось абсолютно неугомонным. После Германии, после чертового соглашения, которое обошлось им всем потом и кровью, даже после того, как они достигли компромисса и вновь собрались в одну команду — ему так и не стало легче. Мир вокруг был наполнен живыми людьми, хрупкими, как хрустальные игрушки, и пытаясь спасти одних, они в любой момент могли уничтожить других. И куда больше чем абстрактные, чужие люди, Тони волновали члены его команды, сильные, но не менее ломкие. Он завидовал Стиву, его вечной уверенности в себе, в своих действиях; его спокойному сну в соседней комнате, в то время как Тони терзался тут от ощущения собственной слабости и беспомощности перед опасностями, в которые они бросались раз за разом.

Хуже других был Паркер, которого он затащил во все это дерьмо в минуту слабости и которому теперь не мог отказать в дальнейшем участии. Не мог убедить ни себя, ни его, что имеет на это право. Слишком молодой чтобы принять сознательное решение участвовать в операциях, вовлеченный в опасное дело весом, его, Старка личности, серьезный и ответственный там, где важно, но совсем еще не взрослый. У которого домашнее задание, вся жизнь впереди и упрямые, отчаянные глаза.

Паркер поднялся, будто почувствовав на себе его взгляд, и сначала Тони не обратил особого внимания; бывает, захотелось в туалет. Но его не было слишком долго, и сознание Тони уцепилось за этот факт и окончательно оставило попытки уснуть. 

Он вздохнул и поднялся, натягивая штаны. Придется убедиться, что всё в порядке. Если позволить себе лежать и беспокоиться, пока тот не вернется, шанс хоть как-то отдохнуть исчезнет совсем. 

Барнс спал в коридоре. Само по себе это не было удивительным, его мучали кошмары и он обычно старался укладываться подальше от остальных, когда обстоятельства вынуждали их ночевать вместе. Но... и тут глаза Старка накрыла красная пелена ярости от открывшейся перед ним картины. Паркер лежал прижавшись вплотную к Барнсу, который обнимал его в ответ. В момент, когда Тони подошёл к ним, губы их уже касались друг друга. 

«Спокойно, спокойно... Не устраивай шум», — сказал себе Тони, пытаясь расслабить сжавшиеся в кулак пальцы. 

— Питер, — произнес он тихо и глухо. — Иди ляг на свое место. 

Паренек дернулся и уставился на него глазами затравленного зверя. Лицо Барнса не изменилось, на нем были привычные настороженность и беспокойство. 

Питер открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, увидев лицо Тони, сглотнул и поднялся, исчезая в дверном проеме. Тони отвлеченно кивнул в его сторону, не сводя глаз с лица Баки. 

— Пойдем погуляем, — он кивнул на наружную дверь. — Не будем будить людей. 

Баки поднялся, даже не кивнув. Лицо его к тому моменту стало совсем каменным, только серые глаза были полны тревоги. 

Оба вышли босиком в узкую подворотню. Когда они отошли достаточно далеко, Тони уже трясло от ненависти. Костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения в сжатых кулаках. 

— Сссука, — прошипел он, поворачиваясь к Барнсу, и ударил — слепо, яростно, необдуманно. На нем не было костюма и тот легко мог бы отразить любую его атаку, но не стал. Кулак впечатался в лицо Баки, голова дернулась от удара, но он не сделал даже шага назад. Тони ударил снова, потом еще раз. Когда он наконец остановился, Баки машинально слизнул текущую по губам кровь и тускло спросил:

— Легче?

— Ах ты... — Тони чуть не задохнулся от ярости. — Я... Впустил тебя в _свой дом_ , после всего, что ты... А ты... Ты...

Барнс кивнул. 

— Я. 

От того, что он даже не пытался оправдываться, Тони затрясло вдвойне. 

— Убью, сука, — прошипел он снова и занес руку для удара, но тут ее дернуло назад и он свалился на землю. Руку облепила знакомая белая субстанция. Когда он поднялся, Питер уже стоял перед ним, заслоняя собой Баки. 

— Не смей! — сказал он срывающимся голосом очень решительно настроенного, но совсем молодого человека. 

— Питер... — Тони поднялся, тщетно пытаясь стряхнуть паутину, шагнул к нему. 

— Нет! — Ответил тот, на его лице возмущение и отчаяние. — Он... ему и так плохо... а ты... а я люблю его... Не смей! 

При слове «люблю» Барнс дернулся, будто от еще одного удара, и в шоке уставился на парня. 

— Нет... — глухо произнес он. — Питер, нет. Ты... Не можешь. Я... Черт... — Он перевел глаза на Тони, и в них отчетливо читалось «сделай что-нибудь». Тони вдруг почувствовал себя неимоверно усталым. 

— Трахать детей ты можешь, а любить нет? — Язвительно поинтересовался он, подавляя внезапно возникшее желание пожалеть их _обоих_. 

Питер вздрогнул. 

— Мы.. Не было ничего... такого, — он нервно дернул плечом. — Ничего. Да пошли вы оба... — почти жалобно произнес он. Паутина выстрелила из его запястья, и он исчез в темноте, оставляя их вдвоем. Барнс затравленно посмотрел ему вслед, и его губы скривились в страдальческой гримасе. Изо рта его все еще текла тонкая струйка крови. 

— Черт побери, — вздохнул он. — Хочешь ударить меня еще раз? 

— Нет уж, — Тони выдохнул в ответ. — Не заслужил.

 

Злость отступила, осталась усталость и почему-то все еще жалость. 

— Что ты за человек такой, Барнс? — спросил он, остервенело пытаясь очистить руку от чертовой паутины. 

— Слабый, — Баки опустился на землю, опираясь спиной на стену дома, откидывая голову назад. 

— Детишек любишь? — Скривился Тони. Паутина наконец оказалась у него в кармане. Рука ныла, он разбил костяшки. 

— Нет, — устало выдохнул Барнс, болезненно скривившись, прикрывая глаза. — Просто... одиноко, а он... теплый? — беспомощно полуспросил он. 

— А о нем ты подумал? — спросил Тони, усаживаясь рядом. 

— Нет, — ответил Баки, тяжело сглатывая. — Я вообще... Мало думал. 

— Господи, тебе так надо, чтобы тебя трахнули? — Тони скривился. — Сказал бы. — Угрюмо произнес он и вдруг впился в губы Барнса поцелуем. Ему еще никогда не хотелось целовать кого-то из _жалости_ , но все бывает в первый раз. 

Баки судорожно выдохнул, широко распахнув глаза и уставившись на него безумным взглядом. Он обхватил Тони, притягивая его к себе на колени, впиваясь в спину теплыми пальцами правой руки, и холодными, металлическими, левой.  
Внутри Тони все вспыхнуло вдруг горячим желанием, совершенно неожиданно для него самого, и он уже практически был готов отдаться этим жадным рукам и крепкому телу в гребаной индийской подворотне, но в этот момент Баки прижал его к себе покрепче, и ребра болезненно заныли.

— Осторожно, — хрипло шепнул Тони отрываясь от его губ. — Раздавишь. 

Баки чуть ослабил хватку, тяжело дыша. 

— Это просто... — раздался голос за спиной у Тони, и он дернулся. Паркер. — Ну просто отлично! — голос звенел от обиды. — Какие же вы... 

Он не закончил. Тони поднялся, высвобождаясь из рук Барнса. 

— Давайте-ка мы все пойдем спать. Завтра тяжелый день, — сказал он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. 

Баки кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Питер сжал губы в тонкую линию, скривился. 

— Вы сможете все обсудить когда вернетесь, — Тони сомневался что хоть кто-то из них сможет уснуть, но ему не хотелось выяснения отношений прямо сейчас. 

— Нет... — сказал Баки, глядя в лицо Паркера. — Мы обсудим все сейчас. Иди спать, Старк. 

Тони покачал головой и пошел обратно. Завернув за угол, он остановился. У него не было сомнения, что они оба заметят его присутствие, чертовы суперы, но уйти, не поняв, что происходит, он не мог. 

— Питер... — голос Баки был полон сдерживаемых эмоций. — Ты... Не можешь меня любить.  
— Ну конечно, — голос Паркера сорвался, все еще полный обиды. — Раз ты так сказал, я сразу перестану. Извини, что побеспокоил!  
— Я... Не имею в виду... Черт, я не умею объяснять... Нет! — воскликнул Баки, напряженно, жестко. — Не трогай меня!

 

Тишина. Воображение Тони легко показало ему больной взгляд Баки, обиженный - Паркера.  
— Мне не нужно было позволять все это... Я... очень благодарен тебе, за все. Но между нами ничего не может быть. Я слишком... Слишком для тебя. Для кого угодно, но особенно для тебя.

Баки говорил быстро, сбивчиво, словно боялся, что не сможет продолжить, если остановит начавшийся поток слов.

— Ты слишком молод, слишком.. чист, чтобы вляпаться во все это. — Тони почти увидел жест правой руки направленный Барнсом на себя. — Мне очень жаль, что я делаю тебе больно. Но я не могу этого позволить. Тебе нужно строить свою жизнь, ухаживать за девочками, приставать к мальчикам, что угодно кроме как служить спасательной жилеткой для всего моего дерьма. Тем более если ты ухитряешься меня при этом любить. 

Тихий, судорожный всхлип. Тони представил себе плачущего Паркера, но, когда тот начал говорить, в его голосе не было слез, только беспокойство. 

— Эй... Да ладно тебе, ну. Перестань. 

— Тебе не нужно меня спасать, Паркер, — голос Баки, хриплый, подрагивающий. — И нельзя меня любить. 

— Ладно... Как скажешь, — полный боли голос паренька прозвучал уже где-то ближе к углу, за которым стоял Тони. Еще секунда, и он вывернул из-за него, как и ожидалось, ничуть не удивленный присутствием Старка. 

— Доволен? — обвиняюще спросил он, покачал головой и прошел мимо. Тони посмотрел ему вслед, не двигаясь с места. Доволен, не то слово. Он хотел спать, а не участвовать в чужих разборках, но теперь на это не было ни малейшего шанса. 

Устало осев на землю, Тони прислушался к происходящему за углом. Тишина. Он прикрыл глаза и внезапно вздрогнул, услышав шаги прямо рядом с собой. Баки умел передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно, когда хотел. Какое-то время Тони смотрел в его чуть покрасневшие глаза, а потом поднялся, и, не сказав ни слова, направился обратно в комнату. Выспаться сегодня не удастся. 

 

* * *

На вечеринке два дня спустя не было ни Паркера, ни Барнса. Тони и сам хотел бы накрыться одеялом и просто поспать, но, во-первых, нужно было держать марку — Тони Старк не мог отказаться от веселья, даже под угрозой падения лицом в салат. А во-вторых — Роджерс был чертовски свеж, и если перепить его невозможно, то перепраздновать — запросто. Неплохо было бы еще понимать, зачем ему это сдалось, но на рефлексии он не был настроен, а вот на веселый вечер, в который он постарается не напиться как свинья, вполне. 

Он флиртовал с девушками, в основном по инерции. После Пеппер все они вызывали у него глухую неприязнь, и он давился комплиментами, улыбался, говорил милые глупости, хотя больше всего на свете хотел бы оказаться в собственной кровати один. И все-таки напился. 

Сгорая от отвращения к себе, в какой-то момент он выскользнул из зала, как ему показалось, незаметно — задев по дороге всего один столик, и направился на свой этаж. Ловко передвигая ногами, практически без насильственного соприкосновения со стенами, Тони вышел из лифта и остановился, недоуменно глядя на сидящего возле двери в его апартаменты Барнса. 

— Я слишком пьян, чтобы трахаться, — доверительно сообщил Тони. От проскользнувшего по лицу Баки выражения ему стало тошно, будто он пнул уличную собаку. Баки поднялся, осторожно огибая его, и направился к освободившемуся лифту, сжав губы крепко, как от боли. 

— Но... — протянул Тони, сам не до конца понимая, зачем. Возможно, он просто не хотел чувствовать себя мудаком, хотя бы сегодня. — Ты можешь остаться на ночь все равно? — предложил он, совершенно не уверенный, что это именно то, что должно исправить ситуацию. Барнс замер, недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Сделал еще один, рефлекторный шаг в сторону лифта, сглотнул и кивнул. 

Тони продолжил свой героический путь внутрь, избегая встречи с выпрыгивающими отовсюду стенами. Внезапно образовавшийся перед лицом пол ввел его в некоторый ступор. Такого коварства он не ожидал. Точно так же он не ожидал прикосновения сильных рук. Они подняли его, прижали к крепкой груди, бесцеремонно подхватив под зад, и унесли в кровать.

Тони позволил раздеть себя, напряженно глядя в потолок, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Когда гладкое, полураздетое тело прижалось к нему, обхватывая за талию, он вдруг судорожно всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в горячую ложбинку под чужим подбородком. Все это можно было легко списать на действие алкоголя, и он сомкнул веки, уже не успев заметить, как его накрыли одеялом. 

Проснулся Тони с нечеловеческой головной болью и затекшим телом. Пошевелившись, не открывая глаз, он обнаружил себя объятым горячим и местами металлическим осьминогом. Вчерашняя ночь была покрыта туманом, сквозь который проглядывал унылый вид Барнса, сидящего у его порога, как бродячая собака, которую он притащил за собой прямиком из Индии, нелепое падение лицом вниз и тепло чужого тела рядом. 

— Эй, — глухо пробормотал Тони. — Пусти, — он тщетно попытался высвободиться из чужих рук. — Да пусти же!  
Толкнув руками грудь Барнса, и, будучи наконец выпущенным на свободу, ретировался в ванную. Там он подставил голову под кран, позволяя холодной воде стекать по волосам и плечам, и замер, ожидая, когда отступит пульсирующая боль в висках. 

Когда он вышел, комната была пуста. Испытав очередной укол совести, Тони поморщился. А ведь когда-то он совершенно спокойно мог считать себя эгоистом. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, Барнс еще в здании? — спросил он. 

— Да, сэр, — голос Пятницы был чуть тише обычного, она вежливо учла его похмелье. Приятные мелочи от родных и близких. 

— Пригласи его разделить со мной завтрак. 

* * *

 

Баки откинулся назад, на стену лифта, чувствуя себя абсолютно разбитым, как будто это он, а не Старк, вчера напился до полной неспособности ходить. Воспоминания о теплом, сонном теле в его объятиях отзывались болезненной дрожью по коже. Он мог бы, наверное, провести так всю жизнь, не выпуская его из рук, а вместо этого позорно сбежал, желая избежать неловкости.

— Сержант Барнс, — раздался мелодичный женский голос. Баки вздрогнул от неожиданности и машинально посмотрел вверх, туда, где располагался динамик. — Мистер Старк приглашает вас позавтракать с ним. 

Интересно, завтрак — это эвфемизм, или действительно завтрак? Нет, Старк не похож, пожалуй, на человека, который будет заменять намеки на секс чем-то настолько невинным. Завтрак с Тони Старком. Это будет чертовски неудобно, нервно, и все же, наверное, лучше, чем сосиска в тесте от лоточника внизу, а потом одиночество в пустой квартире. 

— Да. Ладно, — сказал он в ответ, чувствуя себя глупо, как, впрочем, каждый раз, когда ему доводилось общаться с ИИ. Он не мог определиться, как с ней разговаривать — как с человеком или всё-таки нет. Лифт мигнул циферблатом и направился назад, совершенно без его участия. 

Когда он вошел, внезапно измученный бесконечным ожиданием в лифте, немного растерянный — взгляд его сразу уткнулся в прикрывшего глаза Старка, сидящего в кресле. На лице его отражались все кармические мучения, выписанные ему за вчерашнее безжалостным организмом. 

Баки замер, разглядывая его, чувствуя, как напряжение сковывает все тело и решимость отступает. Непонятно было, чего он ожидает сейчас, и на что рассчитывал, сидя вчера у его порога. Одиночество, паническое нежелание оставаться одному в стылой квартире, в которую больше никто не войдет без спроса, болезненный, тянущий страх перед пустотой толкали его на жалкое, безумное поведение, ведущее исключительно в ад. Ему захотелось было ретироваться, постыдно и нелепо, но в этот момент Старк открыл мутные глаза, уставившись на него так, будто успел уже забыть что приглашал его.

— Меня поражает, — сообщил он пару секунд спустя доверительным тоном, — что при всех технологических достижениях и моей гениальности я все еще не могу изобрести действенное средство от похмелья, и Брюс «не может» мне помочь.

— В Союзе с похмельем справлялись посредством рассола, — сообщил Баки, не зная, что еще сказать чтобы рассеять повисшее в воздухе напряжение. 

 

— Ну хоть не расстрела, — невесело ухмыльнулся в ответ Старк. За их спиной открылась дверь лифта, и в комнату въехал деловитый робот, толкающий тележку с завтраком на двоих, таблеткой растворимого аспирина и стаканом воды.

— Расстрелом там лечили все остальное. — Баки нахмурился. Роботы. Все время роботы, и почти полное отсутствие в Башне обслуживающего персонала. Почему-то ему это мешало, тревожило, но он не мог понять чем именно. 

Старк приоткрыл один глаз, подтянул к себе стакан с водой, кинул туда моментально зашипевшую таблетку. Уставился на нее, как утопающий на спасательный круг. 

— Ты ж моя радость, — похвалил он ее, когда шипение стихло, и прильнул к стакану.

Баки, наблюдавший за его движениями с какой-то зачарованностью, в которой была изрядная доля горечи, к еде не притронулся.

 

— Зачем, Старк? — спросил он, не удержавшись, и голос снова был хриплым. Черт.

 

— Зачем что? — поинтересовался Тони, сфокусировав на нем взгляд.

 

— Вот это все? — Барнс кивнул на еду, подразумевая этот нелепый совместный завтрак, отличное продолжение не менее нелепой и неловкой ночи, большую часть которой он не спал, слишком захваченный ощущением тепла, чужим дыханием рядом и щемящей, неуместной совершенно нежностью. 

— Еда нужна, чтобы жить, хотя я и сам нахожу это возмутительно непродуктивным, — ответил Старк, мрачно покосившись на поднос.

 

— Ага, — Баки устало потер лицо. _Ну же, скажи уже. Или уходи._ Он сглотнул, посмотрел на Тони. Губы предательски пересохли. 

 

— Старк, — он поморщился от того, насколько чуждо прозвучал голос: — Мне так нужно трахнуться.

 

Это должно было прозвучать жалко, и он внутренне сжался, ожидая услышать язвительную насмешку, но Старк только молча кивнул. Когда он поднял на Баки внезапно потемневший взгляд, в нем блеснуло что-то голодное и жаркое, и тело Барнса захлестнуло моментальной волной возбуждения. 

 

— Мне... — он сглотнул, глядя Тони в глаза. — Нужно... вербальное согласие.

 

— А документально заверенное нотариусом не нужно? — Старк рассмеялся, болезненно поморщившись, потер виски. — Щас... голова пройдет, — он облизнул сухие губы, неловко отвел глаза, поднимая со стола стакан с соком.

— Да. Ладно. Позови меня, когда... пройдет. — Баки поднялся, неловко дернув плечом. Болезненное возбуждение никуда не делось, превращая все это в окончательно идиотский цирк. 

— Посиди минут пятнадцать, Барнс, — сказал Старк, останавливая внезапно заинтересованный взгляд на члене Баки, отчетливо натягивающим ткань штанов. — Если у тебя нет неотложных дел, конечно, — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

Баки молча кивнул, резко, дергано, не отводя взгляд. Поймал себя на том, что стоит, набычившись, готовый к атаке или бегству, нелепый и напряженный. Есть окончательно расхотелось; стоять было глупо; сидеть, выжидая, пока подействует таблетка — еще глупее. 

 

— Можно в душ? — спросил он хриплым голосом. 

Тони кивнул, задумчиво взглянув на свою руку, словно внезапно заметив в ней стакан с соком, поднес его к губам.

— Полотенца свежие в шкафчике, — сказал он и начал пить, прильнув губами к краю стакана. Кадык его вздрагивал с каждым глотком, и все это было почему-то настолько привлекательно, что захотелось взвыть. Барнс наблюдал за ним еще мгновение, а затем позорно сбежал в душ, с трудом преодолев темное, животное совершенно желание: отбросить стакан, прижать его к себе, целовать эту чертову шею, заставить его стонать, а дизайнерское кресло — скрипеть и жаловаться под ними. 

В душевой он остервенело разделся, вымещая на несчастной одежде накопившуюся на самого себя злость. Слабость, одиночество, отсутствие четкой цели, отсутствие личности как таковой. Стив думал, что спас его и дал ему новую жизнь. Баки и сам поначалу так думал, но время показало, что никакой новой жизни для него нет, он жил от миссии к миссии, только на заданиях чувствуя себя хоть немного _живым_ , нужным и полезным.  
Стив пытался скрасить его быт как умел, и Барнс видел эти старания, ценил их и именно поэтому не говорил Роджерсу, что все это не помогало, а зачастую даже делало хуже.

Он возвращался в свою стылую, пустую квартиру, такую же унылую, как его собственный разум, и единственным, что хоть немного скрашивало это все, были визиты Питера, которых больше не будет. И это было правильно, но больно и страшно, он успел привыкнуть к ним. К хорошему быстро привыкают.

Когда остатки одежды оказались на полу, Баки уставился в зеркало, мучительно вглядываясь в собственное лицо: скорбная складка между бровей, затравленный взгляд, вечно отросшие и столь же вечно немытые волосы, общее выражение на лице, напоминавшее побитого пса.

 

Неудивительно, что Питер кинулся его спасать, добрый, хороший паренек.

Господи, да его даже Старк пожалел, куда уж ниже-то падать. 

Баки оторвался от отражения, сдержав желание разбить зеркало. Встал под воду, выкрутив кран до упора. Подставил под твердые струи лицо, зажмурился. Ладно. Он получит от Старка секс из жалости, как своеобразную компенсацию того, что он потерял, порвав с Питером. А после секса он... что-нибудь придумает. Будет как-то жить дальше, от миссии к миссии, строить по кусочкам свою личность и медленно сходить с ума от отсутствия человеческого тепла.

Все эти мысли должны были бы убить в нем желание, но вместо этого только пробудили. Воспоминания о том, как Старк пил сок, только что. О его теплом теле, этой ночью. О... твердых и неумелых губах Питера, его отчаянных объятиях... Барнс мучительно застонал, проклиная предательство собственного разума, но все же сжал правой рукой свой член, левой уперевшись в стенку душа, отметая мысли о Питере. Нет. Никогда.

Старк, думать нужно о нем. Это было несложно, он был рядом, за тонкой стенкой, красивый, невыносимо притягательный, несмотря на усталость и темные круги под глазами. Легко было представить себе: Старк, сидящий на его коленях в подворотне, тяжелое, мужское тело под его руками, горячие губы, целующие умело, горячо. Его хриплый, срывающийся голос, темнеющие от возбуждения глаза. Мягкая ткань футболки под руками. Можно было запустить под нее руки, пройтись пальцами по гладкой, горячей коже, прижать его крепче к себе, поцеловать в этот чертов кадык, прикусить его зубами. Все эти картины заполнили его сознание полностью, горячие, мучительно яркие. Он всхлипнул, рука задвигалась быстрее и резче, член подрагивал от напряжения. Старк…

 

— Старк!.. — Выдохнул Баки вслух и кончил себе в руку, тяжело дыша, не удовлетворившись совершенно.

— Мм? — голос от двери заставил Баки вздрогнуть, резко обернуться. Старк стоял, облокотившись на стену, разглядывая его, внимательно, сосредоточенно. — Начал вечеринку без меня? — хмыкнул он. Губы его растянулись в улыбке, не коснувшейся глаз, в которых грозовым облаком отражалось возбуждение. Отбросив в сторону халат, Тони запустил руку под резинку штанов, оглаживая собственное бедро, позволяя им соскользнуть на пол. 

Барнс замер, вжимая пальцы железной руки в стенку, не чувствуя совершенно, как под безжалостным металлом крошится дорогой кафель.

Он и не заметил сам, как повернулся к Старку весь, ухватил за руку, притянув под воду, и жадно поцеловал, кусая его губы, возбуждаясь снова, словно бы и не было никакого оргазма минуту назад. Пальцы жадно скользили по гладкой коже, член вжимался в него, и все, чего хотел сейчас Барнс — чтобы все это длилось бесконечно. Он не верил, что когда-нибудь он сможет насытиться, и прекрасно осознавал, что это все одноразово, что у них сейчас будет секс, а потом ничего, возвращение в пустоту и одиночество. 

Все это промелькнуло в голове за мгновение, и он взвыл, тихо, хрипло и отчаянно, притянул Старка к себе, разворачивая, притискивая к стене, разводя пальцами ягодицы и толкаясь болезненно напряженным членом внутрь тесного, безумно горячего, почти не разработанного пространства. Замер, тяжело дыша, заметив как напряглось, окаменело тело Старка, сжались плечи.  
— Черт побери, — сдавленно пробормотал Тони, — Нежно, скотина, я по-твоему часто позволяю людям себя трахать?

Баки замер, тяжело дыша, прижимая его к себе, не решаясь двинуться ни в одну, ни в другую сторону. Он панически боялся отпустить его сейчас, позволить ему передумать, сбежать. Но так и впрямь было нельзя, это же... не изнасилование. Предательская память вспыхнула в мозгу яркими эпизодами, когда насилие было частью задания, одним из действенных средств пытки.

 

Колени противно задрожали, Барнс сглотнул, разжал руки и отступил на шаг. Нет. Нет нет нет, он больше... никогда. 

— Я... Пойду? — спросил он, глухо, обреченно, думая о том, как хорошо, что Старк застукал их с Питером и привел к разрыву. Страшно подумать, чем бы все кончилось, продолжай Барнс обманывать себя тем, что сможет сдерживаться бесконечно.

Старк покачал головой, шагнул наружу, открывая один из шкафчиков, наклонился. Капли стекали по его спине и бокам, и ниже, в ложбинку между ягодиц, сводя с ума. Баки сглотнул, одновременно с трудом сдерживаясь и боясь поверить, что его не гонят. Сомкнул пальцы на протянутом пузырьке с каким-то пахучим маслом.  
Тони посмотрел ему в глаза, и на этот раз в них играла улыбка, раздражающе понимающая. 

— Нежно, — повторил он, прижимаясь к нему вплотную, сам нетерпеливо оскалившись, когда один член коснулся другого. Баки зарычал, отчетливо, еле удерживая себя от срыва. Старк был такой... Такой.

Масло потекло на пальцы, Баки не экономил. Он прижал к себе Старка стальной рукой, впился в его шею губами, жадно облизывая, покусывая кожу под подбородком и над сонной артерией, ухватил зубами кадык. Пальцы правой руки тем временем толкнулись в Тони, смазывая, растягивая, подготавливая. Старк замер, выгибаясь под его пальцами, насаживаясь на них, прикрывая глаза. Лицо его исказилось в возбужденной гримасе, он застонал, глухо и рвано, закусил губу. 

— Все, — выдохнул он, — Хватит. Хватит. Давай.

Баки взрыкнул, разворачивая его спиной к себе, толкнул к стенке, заставив опереться об нее, чуть выгнуться, в этот раз вбиваясь сразу во всю длину.

Возбуждение захватило его, заставляя терять себя, двигаться яростно, эгоистично, не заботясь ни о чем, ничего не замечая, а Тони всхлипнул, рвано застонал, обхватывая собственный член рукой. Вода стекала по их телам, по лбу Старка и прилипшим к нему волосам, его раздвинутым ногам, ягодицам, на которых пальцы Баки оставляли грубые синяки. Тело Тони было близким, доступным, податливым. Им можно было обладать полностью, хотя бы сейчас, прижимать к собственному, истосковавшемуся по контакту, мять, гладить, оставлять следы, насаживать его на себя, грубо, жадно, получая все, чего ему так давно не хватало. Старк отдавался ему легко, не сопротивляясь, позволяя делать все что угодно, только вздрагивал при каждом толчке, издавая короткие, глухие стоны, не ожидая от Баки ничего для себя. И Барнс жадно брал его, прижимал к себе, всхлипывал от возбуждения, врываясь в него, позволяя своему голодному до тепла телу насладиться наконец, взять все это, согреть себя хоть чуть-чуть. 

Наконец оргазм захватил его, неожиданный, как цунами, и Баки взвыл, вбиваясь глубоко внутрь Тони, и впился зубами в его плечо, крепко прижимая к себе обеими руками. Тони вздрогнул, горячо сжимаясь вокруг его члена, остервенело доводя себя до оргазма, а затем почти обвис в его руках, выдыхая. Струи воды тут же смыли следы с его живота, и он откинул голову назад, на плечо Баки, сделавшись на мгновение непривычно открытым, беззащитным. Даже нежным.

Это был жест доверия, ласки, по которым Баки соскучился ничуть не меньше, если не больше, чем по сексу. Выдохнув хрипло и скомкано, он прижался губами к его шее, постаравшись показать свою благодарность, дать ему свое тепло, пусть и немногое, но все, что есть. 

Тело в его руках напряглось. Старк, _Тони_ , отстранился, не поворачиваясь к нему.

 

— Дай мне помыться, — Попросил он, хрипло, так, что кошки заскребли на сердце, и Баки послушался, даже не кивнув. Вышел, бездумно и быстро обтерся, оделся в несвежую, вчерашнюю одежду. Тяжело выдохнул, окидывая взглядом чистое, светлое пространство комнаты, чувствуя себя в нем реликвией, неуместным артефактом из прошлого. Нужно было уйти теперь, не смущать Тони своим ненужным присутствием, хоть и мучительно не хотелось. 

Голод, душевный и физический, требовал задержаться, в надежде... на что? Ничего больше не будет, кроме неловкости. Старк обещал ему секс из жалости — и дал его. 

_Все, Барнс._

_На этом все._

Баки решительно направился к выходу, и только слегка поникшие плечи выдавали немногое из того, что происходило в его душе.

* * *

Тони мылся, подставив лицо под упругие струи, и не видел, ушел Барнс или нет. Секс был горячим, но после захлестнул его чувством пустоты и страха одновременно, и он не выдержал, дезертировал.

Обнаружив комнату пустой, он ничуть не удивился этому.

Нет, изумление в нем вызывал тот факт, что он чувствовал себя _мудаком_ , хотя раньше выставлять одноразовых партнеров вон для него не было проблемой.

 

Еще загадочнее было чувство потери, которое он испытал, когда понял, что Баки ушел.

 

Баки, надо же...

Но он, Тони, сам ведь к этому подвел, оттолкнул Барнса в момент, ведущий к близости, испугавшись собственного жалкого желания нежности. Да и от кого? От чертового изголодавшегося по человеческому теплу киборга, на руках которого все еще была кровь его родителей?

 

Да, да, Тони уже простил его, осознал все, что нужно было, принял в команду, в конце концов, позволил ему охранять спину себе и своим товарищам.  
Тони успел простить, да. И понять. Но перестать помнить об этом? Нет.

И все же жаркий, нелепый, беспощадный тактильный голод Барнса встретился с его собственным, пробудил в душе что-то смутное, спрятанное на задворки мыслей, и Тони осознал вдруг, что ему невыносимо больно от отсутствия хоть кого-то рядом.

То, что этот хоть кто-то — однозначно Барнс, Тони понял сильно позже, спустя бесконечно долгие две недели, которые он провел почти без сна.

Новый проект, подготовка к миссии и сама миссия сжирали все время и высасывали силы, но Тони не мог уснуть и в те короткие часы, которые ему все же удавалось урвать на отдых. Он лежал и смотрел в потолок: в Башне, в джете, потом в Бангладеше, в какой-то грязной гостинице, мучительно напоминавшей те индийские развалины, в которых все началось. Правда здесь для каждого нашлась отдельная комната, а Питера они с собой не взяли. У парня была сессия, стоило поиметь совесть и позволить ему сдать экзамены спокойно. И это была единственная причина, убеждал себя Тони, мучительно всматриваясь в облупившуюся штукатурку, по которой, кажется, бежал таракан. Или это уже зрительные галлюцинации начались на фоне крайнего переутомления и нарушений сна? В груди привычно заныло, и Тони потер шрам рукой, болезненно морщась.

 

Ему было одиноко. Холодно. Пусто.

К черту.

Тони выскользнул из кровати, стараясь ступать осторожно. Дверь в коридор громко скрипнула, но остальные десять шагов он преодолел максимально бесшумно.  
И все же Барнс его услышал, чертов супер. Влажно сверкнул белками глаз в темноте, чуть приподнялся на руке, черная клякса на фоне смутного лунного света из дверного проема. Он, как и всегда, отказался от комнаты и спал на пороге в коридоре, охраняя их всех, не считая, кажется, что достоин собственного уединенного места. Тони почувствовал, как сердце снова кольнула острая жалость — слишком много было в Барнсе от бродячего, потерявшего хозяев пса.

— Эй. — Тони говорил шепотом, и все равно вышло хрипло. — Животное. Привет.

 

Это было самое нелепое, что только можно было сказать, учитывая, что еще пару часов назад они плечом к плечу неслись по местным улицам, преследуя каких-то редкостных идиотов, разжившихся инопланетным оружием.

— Привет, — тоже шепотом отозвался Барнс, и Тони не видел, но чувствовал, что он напрягся.

 

— У меня там... Тараканы, — сказал Тони, чувствуя себя самым нелепым из идиотов, но усталые его мозги не могли придумать ничего лучше. — В комнате. Помоги их выгнать? Ненавижу насекомых.

Баки смотрел на него, долго, не отрываясь, превращая ситуацию из просто нелепой в на редкость неловкую, и Тони, изрядно продрогнув в одних только пижамных штанах, дернул плечом, развернулся и пошел обратно в комнату.

 

И с облегчением выдохнул, только когда почувствовал, как крепкие руки — горячая и холодная — обхватывают его поперек груди и останавливают, и прижимают к крепкому, голодному телу, а жадные губы впиваются в его шею.  
_Черт_ , еще успел подумать Тони, прежде чем развернулся в его объятиях и приник губами к его губам. 

_Черт, Барнс, насколько же мы похожи._

_Насколько друг другу нужны._

Кровать скрипела немилосердно, распугав всех тараканов вокруг.


End file.
